The present disclosure relates to a component image pickup apparatus that picks up an image with a camera for recognizing, for example, a shape of components such as an electronic component, a light irradiation apparatus used in the component image pickup apparatus, and a component mounting apparatus that is equipped with the component image pickup apparatus and the light irradiation apparatus and mounts the components on a substrate.
As a light irradiation apparatus for a camera that is equipped in a component mounting apparatus such as a surface mounting apparatus, an illumination apparatus for improving a component recognition accuracy without being influenced by a type of component is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 9-321494 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-77594 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2).
In a surface mounting apparatus of Patent Document 1, an image pickup unit that picks up an image of a component sucked by a nozzle is provided. The image pickup unit includes a backlight unit provided around the nozzle, a component recognition camera, a plurality of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) constituting a fore light provided around the component recognition camera, and a frame to which the component recognition camera and the plurality of LEDs are attached integrally. Light from the backlight is irradiated onto a component from a back side so that an outline of the component is easily detected by the component recognition camera. On the other hand, light from the LEDs is dispersed hemispherically and directly irradiated onto the component so that the reflected light from the component is detected. Since the fore light and backlight operate selectively according to the type of components, the component recognition camera is capable of recognizing a shape of the component and the like irrespective of its type (see, for example, paragraphs [0036], [0037], and [0041] in specification and FIG. 6 of Patent Document 1).
It should be noted that in a component recognition device disclosed in Patent Document 2, a light irradiation unit corresponding to the backlight and fore light in the technique of Patent Document 1 is provided. In particular, in Patent Document 2, a conic reflective plate (nozzle back plate) is attached to a sucking nozzle that sucks components, and light from a first light source constituted of a plurality of LEDs provided on a lower side is irradiated onto the nozzle back plate so that the reflected light from the nozzle back plate becomes the backlight (see, for example, paragraphs [0020] and [0024] in specification and FIG. 3 etc. of Patent Document 2).